Tell me a story
by Dis Be A Pen Name
Summary: Bored one night on a mission, Team Kakashi tries to tell stories. Only two people manage to actually tell their whole stories.


Everyone sat on the wooden floor of the house Yamato made for the night. Who needs tents anyways when you can spawn houses up from the ground?

Well that was solved. New problem, WHAT NOW? They had been talking about what they would be doing tomorrow the whole trip, and now they had nothing to do. So Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi all just sat there in one circle staring from one person to the next.

Yamato coughed to break the silence, "How about we tell stories?"

The desistion was unanimous.

"Alright, who starts?" Kakashi asked, sitting back, this was going to be interesting.

"Oh! I'll start!" Naruto offered up. "So I was going to Ichiraku Ramen and-!"

"We know already!" Everyone cut in. Sai added at the end, "You _have_ been saying that same story all day."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Fine. Sakura, why not you then?"

Sakura thought for a moment before smirking. "Alright, so I think you boys might like this one. I was staying at Ino's place with Tenten for the night-" true to her claim, they all seemed to grow interested with the exception of Sai who didn't seem to understand why the others were so focused ont he story all of a sudden. "-and Ino had herself some of the best magazines ever."

That's where she lost Sai completely, "Really? What were you and the others reading about? Because I was reading this." He held up a porn magazine, utterly clueless.

She bit her lip, playing up the part as best she could. "I wonder how you got Ino's book Sai."

Everyone else just stared with shocked faces.

Then Kakashi pretty much translated it for Sai, "So you, Ino, and Tenten were all reading porn."

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked, very interested. She wanted to roll her eyes. Like Sensei, like student.

Sakura looked from one face to the next. "You sure you want to know?"

Everyone nodded and Sai chimed in a, "I would be very interested to know how you acted towards the book."

If she weren't a ninja, she wouldn't have caught Yamato's heavy swallow, naurto slightly adjust in his seat, and Kakashi's hand slowly closing. Seems they were taking the bait quite nicely. "After we were done reading that book, it was so hot in that room so..." Everyone leaned in. "So we opened the windows, you pervs."

She smiled at the assortment of exasperation, confusion, and slight disappointment from them, except for Sai who was smiling dumbly.

"Why not you tell the next one, Sai?" She said.

"Oh well I read in a book once-."

"No!" Naruto inturrupted. "Not another one of your books!"

Sai honestly seemed confused, what did he say?

Yamato rubbed the back of his head. "Ehh... right... why not you go Kakashi."

"Hm. What could I tell you?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"You could read a passage from that book of yours," Naruto answered.

He casted him a crinkled eye stare. "And you said you didn't like these books."

"Let's not read porn aloud," Sakura stepped in. "There is a woman here."

"Woman?" Naurto said looking at her. "I only see you and everyone else here."

Kakashi and Yamato both facepalmed in unisession while Sakura punched the blonde half wit through a wall.

"Okay, so I'm out then." Kakashi decided. "Why not you, Yamato?"

Yamato smirked. "With pleasure."

Naruto crawled back over and curled up in his blanket. "Oh great... we get a story from the infamous Captain Yamato..."

He didn't even give him the satifaction of a responce. "Alright. So once there was a girl in Konoha-"

"Oh cliche?" Sakura said, leaning back.

"Hey, this actually happened," Yamato claimed. "Anyways, this girl had a hound that her parents got to protect her. She loved the dog and it was always there to protect her. It was then one evening that her parents were out, she heard there was some crazed rapist running around that the ANBU were having trouble catching. So she locked her doors and windows except for one small attic window where she was certain no one could reach or squeeze through. And so she went to bed with her hound curled up underneath, she stuck her hand under and felt her dog's tongue rasp over it. Then she fell asleep."

"Wow, I'm disappointed, this story isn't even that good." Naruto claimed.

"If you'd shut up, I would get to the interesting part." Yamato stated. "Alright, so she woke up later to the sound of dripping, and went to the bathroom to check her sink. She came back, put her hand under the bed, felt her dog lick her fingers, and went back to sleep. It was then a couple hours later on when she heard that dripping noise again, so she dragged herself up and checked the kitchen sink. Once again, she came back, put her hand under the bed, felt her dog lick her fingers, and went to sleep."

Yamato looked from Sai to Kakashi to Naruto to Sakura. Naruto was beginning to hide under his blanket, but his eyes still wide and watching him. Kakashi even seemed to draw himself closer now. Sakura watched stiffly, unmoving.

"So she again woke up to that dripping." He looked over towards the corner as he used water style to make a tiny drip sound effect. "So she again got out of bed and decided to track the noise this time. So she followed it to her closet. She eyed the door strangely before opening it. There her dog laid on the top shelf, it's body mutilated and blood dripping down into a puddle on the floor."

Naruto's voice cracked a little, "A-and then w-what happened?"

"And then she felt a pair of hands grab her and a man whisper in her ear," Yamato pulled off the fear face and turned towards Naruto particularly, "Humans can lick too."

The rest of the night was spent with Naruto both avoiding Sai trying to comfort him and shaking with fear in the corner. Yamato even observed that Kakashi took to summoning one of his ninja hounds to curl up next to, but didn't sleep at all either. Sakura was the first to get over herself and get half a night's sleep.


End file.
